


Sugar Daddy Gabriel Reyes, At Your Service.

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Sugar Daddy McReyes AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Sugar Daddy AU.





	

Gabriel Reyes enjoyed dominating. He enjoyed having the power in all situations. He enjoyed shoving someone’s face in the mattress as he fucked them. Enjoyed the sound of begging.

  
He also enjoyed a cushy life, owning a multitude of pornographic websites, toy lines, and lingerie brands.

  
With that cushy life came the enjoyment of spending the money he earned. He was planning on dropping serious money tonight if the right guy caught his eye in the underground BDSM club. He was given a private booth immediately when he walked in, drinks ready for his entourage, water for him. He sat at the booth, watching over the festivities taking place.

  
There was a blonde tied to a beam being whipped, a tiny twink trying to take two cocks in his mouth while one was fucking him from behind. There were dancers on every pole. The one closest to him caught his eye. He motioned for one of his men to go collect the boy and bring him over for a private dance.

  
Jesse McCree felt conflicted about being in the club. He loved sex, loved submitting, the pleasure-pain, all of it. But he also felt like he shouldn’t be there, too young to seduce old men for money. He was called off the pole, and he sighed softly. Time to give a lap dance. It was only his second night working there. A burly man led him over to a VIP booth, an attractive Hispanic man the only one sitting, legs spread in easy confidence and dominance.

  
Jesse slowly approached, working a smile on his face. “H-hi. Your friends told me you wanted a private dance?” The man looked him up and down appreciatively, a pleased smirk on his face. “Little more than just a dance, baby. I want to touch you while you dance.” Jesse nodded slowly. “I.. normally… uh..”

  
Gabe chuckled. The man in front of him was obviously young and fresh, new to the scene. “It’s more expensive to touch, I’m aware, baby.” He pulled out a wad of cash and set it on the table. Jesse just nodded, mostly to himself. He had never had anyone pay to touch him yet.

  
Slowly, Jesse approached the man, deciding to stand between his legs because they were spread open. Part of the sex appeal that Jesse held was his youthfulness and slight ignorance to procedures. He had a very stereotypical Southern upbringing and was sheltered from that until his parents were murdered and he had to move in with his drug-dealing brother.

  
Gabriel reached out and gently took the boy’s wrist, pulling him in his lap carefully. Jesse froze for a second before pressing his hand against the other man’s crotch in an attempt at sex appeal, face going red as he felt what was most likely the biggest dick he’s ever touched (which wasn’t hard to accomplish, but the shock still remained).

  
Gabe just chuckled a little, taking the smaller hand off his dick, holding it gently. “No rush, sweetpea. What’s your name?” The blushing virgin act, if it was an act, was pushing all of Gabe’s buttons. He wanted to wreck the kid, take him home and ravish him.

  
“I’m Jesse.” He said softly, looking around the room. This felt like a trick. Gabe released his hand and tilted Jesse’s face back so he could catch Gabe’s gaze, action simple but oozing dominance. “Jesse. I’m Gabriel. You’re new to this, aren’t you?” Jesse just nodded his head.

  
“Well, Jesse. You’ve got some choices to make. You can dance for me or you can stay here on my lap for as long as you’d like. You’ll be paid either way.”

Gabriel’s eyes were intense, never leaving Jesse’s. The smaller man squirmed a little under his gaze. “Really?” Gabriel just nodded.

  
“I…uh… I don’t... I’m suppo… uh…” he stammered out, blush darkening. He was suddenly very aware of how he was dressed.

Jesse was in tight jeans, not having worked them off yet while dancing on the pole. His chest was bare. Gabriel was fully dressed in an expensive looking suit, the jacket of it over the armrest of the couch.

  
Gabe chuckled again. “I’ll pick for you. You can sit with me, baby.” Gabe trailed his hand up Jesse’s bare back, rubbing gently. He enjoyed dominating but did not enjoy scaring his potential partners. “We’ll just talk for a little. Sound good?” Jesse could only nod.

  
—–////////—–///////

  
Talking led to light touches, which led to soft kisses, leading to Jesse straddling Gabe, which in turn led to Gabe grinding on Jesse’s ass. That flustered the younger man, horny beyond belief as he accepted Gabriel’s offer to go back to his apartment with him.

Gabriel led him to the car and helped him in, telling his driver where to go before he raised the privacy window. Jesse tracked his movements with interest.

  
Gabe sat back and pulled Jesse between his legs again, keeping his chin on Jesse’s shoulders. “Can you be good for me?” He whispered into Jesse’s ear, smirking slightly at the small shiver. Jesse nodded, eyes closed as he leaned back against Gabe’s chest.

  
“Good.” He slipped both hands under Jesse’s knees and moved him so his legs were resting on Gabe’s, spread open. “Show me how you touch yourself, Jesse.” Jesse blushed harder, spreading down to his neck and chest. “Here? Right now?” Gabe sighed a little, making sure his breath moved across Jesse’s neck. “You said you would be good for me, cariño.”

  
Jesse looked at him for a second and nodded. “O-okay. I will. I’ll be good for you.” Gabe’s hand trailed over Jesse’s thigh to the seam of his jeans, ghosting his hand over his cock before popping the button and dragging the zipper down. He slipped his hand in the hole of Jesse’s tight briefs, pulling his erection out. Jesse moaned at the contact.

  
“I’m gonna touch you instead. You’re going to talk to me. Answer some questions.” He slowly moved his hand up and down Jesse’s dick, the end leaking already. Jesse wiggled his hips slightly, biting his lower lip. “How old are you, dulcito?”

  
“I.. I’m 19.” He whispered in an exhale, melting into Gabriel’s body. Gabe kept stroking him slowly, enough to tease but not enough to please. He nipped Jesse’s earlobe gently, moving down to kiss a trail from his jaw to collarbone. Jesse’s eyes fluttered closed. Gabe gripped him firmer, giving him actual friction for a few strokes, transitioning to feather light touches again easily.

  
Jesse whined and bucked his hips a few times, trying to chase the feeling. Gabe clicked his tongue chidingly. “Oh, Jessito. You said you would be a good boy for me.” Jesse moaned at that. “I’m tryin’! You’re being’ bad. You’re the one teasin’ me!” He whined, frustrated that he was so flustered and needy at just a few simple touches.

  
Gabe circled his fingers at the base of Jesse’s cock and squeezed. Jesse yelped, hips bucking as he tried to move from Gabriel’s lap. Gabe held him close. “Jesse…” he drew out the last vowel, chiding tone back. “That was not how a good boy behaves. Is it?” Jesse shook his head, trying to control his hips. He had never been so aroused in his life.

  
Gabe smirked a little and tucked his dick back in his underwear, fastening his pants back up. “Do you know what happens to bad boys around me?” He whispered low in Jesse’s ear, hands moving upward, one resting on his side, the other finding a tiny nipple and pinching it lightly. Jesse groaned softly, head back on Gabriel’s shoulder. He shook his head at Gabe’s question, panting slightly. “Take a guess for me, dulcito.” He said, releasing the nipple from his fingers.

  
Jesse took a second to process the question, brain moving a little slow right now. “Don’t get to come?” He whimpered out, slightly pushing his hips out. Gabe chuckled in his ear. “That’s a good guess, but not the right one.” Jesse’s face felt hotter as it dawned on him. “Get spanked?” His voice was hoarse.

  
Gabe pressed a kiss to his neck. “Mm. Yes, they do. Who spanks a bad boy?” Jesse trembled slightly, feeling his cock jump at the whisper in his ear. “You?” He managed to get out, bringing his hand down to press against his cock, trying to relieve pressure. Gabe snatched his hand quickly, moving it behind his back. “Yes, I do. What do you call me?”

  
Jesse could only think of one name that the man was asking him to say. Guilt shame burned his stomach, ashamed at his arousal due to the situation. “Da-Daddy?” Gabe let his hand go, rubbing his chest gently.

  
“That’s right.” The car stopped and the doorway opened. Gabe helped him out of the car and supported him when his knees buckled a little. “Daddy’s gonna take you inside and over his knee, teach you some manners.” Jesse slapped a hand over his mouth the stifle the wanton moan. Gabe smirked as he led Jesse to his room. He sat on the bed and looked at Jesse, expectation clear on his face.

  
“Strip for me, dulcito, then get over here so I can punish you.”


End file.
